Light and Night
by sopranna
Summary: Set after "wrecked" and mainly revolves around the Buffy/Spike relationship. Based on spoilers for this season. NEW FIC!
1. Prolouge

Cor, she's beautiful.  
  
Spike watched her fight in the workout room. Swift punches were followed by echos.   
  
The bint drives me crazy, though. Sometimes I just wanna smack the bloody hell outta her when she is in her bloody denial state.   
  
Spike growled at himself. Why, why in the bloody hell did I come here again? He knew his answer well enough. The slayer had been avoiding him, and he came to the Magic Box last night, waiting for her to come. She never came. She never came for research, to practise, or to catch up with her Scooby Gang.   
  
  
"Who's there?" Buffy stepped catiously toward where she heard his growl from the shadows. After pausing a minute, she paced over quickly, rage building in her step.  
  
"Well, lemme guess. It's blone, annoying, and a vampire."  
  
Spike let her grab him and pull him out of the shadows.   
  
" 'Coz only you would get past the invite spell, know this room exists, and stalk me in the first place!"  
  
Spike smirked at her. "Got me there, luv."  
  
Buffy's face scowled. "Don't call me that."   
  
Spike couldn't resist.   
  
"Luv Luv Luv Luv Luv Lu-"   
  
Buffy smiled as her punch slammed him to the floor, then walked back to her punching bag. "While you get up from that, Spike, I'll be practising for the next one. Unless, of course, you can tell me why the hell you're here in the fist place."  
  
Spike got up, then walked over to her slowly. "Got stuck here. Was waiting for you."  
  
Buffy tensed up. "I was at home with Dawn last night. And Willow was still hungover. I don't think either of us slept much. Why did you come here?"  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her from behind. For a moment she struggled, but then she gave into his cool embrace. "You come here almost every night, Luv. I know it. I wanna know why."  
  
She turned her face around, her now calm eyes meeting his. "I fight. It helps vent out some of my anger."  
  
Spike wiggled his eyes. "Wanna live target?"  
  
"Spike, you're not ali-"   
"Oh, shut up, bint- OW!"  
  
Thus started a heavy fight. Swift moves, quick defenses. Hot, flashing movements pairing with cold, desicive swiftness. The fight had hardly finished before the two started their love making.  
  
  
  
  
Night came, and they were lying unclothed on the dirty floor, saturated. Spike's arm was tucked under her head, and he kept his eyes on her as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"So how many popcorn dots are up there, luv?"  
  
"So far, 374. And stop calling me that!"  
  
"Whatcha gonna do, threaten me to death?"  
  
"Spike, you ARE de-"  
  
"Dead as you are? Except when I scratch that itch, of course."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"You know you love it, luv."  
  
With that, he earned a welt on the side of his face. Buffy got up, and tried to assemble on clothing back together. She scowled when she realised her shirt was ripped down the middle. "When did this happen?" she looked at him.  
  
"The first time, slayer."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Luv."  
  
Once again, they wrestled, but naked wrestling never gets anywhere fast. Soon all was abandoned in that department.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Small chuckles were coming from far away. It was hot, steamy, and molten outside. The pair walked in the dark streets together, high on the latest kill. Their clothes were rich, dark, and finely made, their looks solid and appealing. They had been keeping a low profile lately, but they intended to make themselves known...very, very soon... 


	2. Chapter One- The Amourous Pursuit

Spike walked through the cementary close to his crypt.  
"Bloody hell, I haven't felt so good since I shagged...hmm. I don't think I even have an answer for that". He smiled a cocky smile to himself as he walked into his crypt, flipped the telly on, and sunk into the old couch he recently nicked. West Wing was getting boring, and thankfully, it wasn't long before the last of his minions stopped by.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Spike mumbled at the banging. "Stop the bloody banging you poofter and just come in!"   
  
The young punk-rock minion stumbled in and bowed nervously. "Sire, Willy has some news on that demon hunting group."  
  
He turned around quickly, now interested. "Oh really?"  
  
  
++++++ ++++++ ++++++  
  
"I don't know anything else!" Willy exclaimed. Spike snorted, then added a $20 bill in Willy's pocket before slamming him up against the wall again. "Come on, Willy. You can do better than that. The more you tell, the more you get."  
  
"Alright..." Willy sighed reluctantly. "The Initiative is coming back, but not all of them made it."  
  
Spike thought for a moment before it hit him. "Captain Cardboard didn't make it alive?"  
  
Willy nodded quickly. "Right-o."  
  
Spike nodded gravely in return, and added another $20 bill.  
  
"They are curious to see how Buffy came back. They wanna see if she came back completely."  
  
Spike snorted again. "Why would they care?"  
  
Willy smirked. "They think she came back less human than before, and if that's true, they've got a dangerous slayer on their hands. That group from England knows she's back, and they've told them to do the job."  
  
"Wonderful. Thanks Willy, it's been bollocks and fun, but..." Spike took one of the bills out of Willy's pockets and displayed his normal cocky grin at him, "but I gotta go. Got a bint waiting at me crypt."  
  
Spike turned and left quickly, and Willy got up on his feet again, a vengeful look on his face.   
  
"Here's a little lesson Spike: never forget to ask where your source gets the information from."  
  
  
++++++ ++++++ ++++++  
  
Buffy couldn't believe that she just rolled around with Spike again. "Stop it, Buffy. Spike a bad, icky, evil vampire. Bad. Very, very, very, ver- Hey!"  
  
As she was walking through streets on patrol, this ugly, punk looking vampire decided to attack her.   
  
"Hey, it's not nice to interrupt my train of thought!" she cried, slipping out her stake and glowering.  
  
"Slayer..."  
  
"No, I'm not the slayer. In fact, I just just gonna build a fence with this." she took a quick look at his clothing. "Who taught you to dress like that?" She looked at him dismissively, then started throwing the punches and knocking out the kicks..  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry. I thought you'd take it as a compliment that you didn't know how to dress yourself in an attractice fashion." She stopped for a moment and looked at his chest. " Hey, look at that. A safety pin got loose."  
  
The young vampstopped as well, and looked down on his punk assemble. "Ah, man! It took me forever to get this done right! Where?"  
  
Buffy shrugged to herself. She then pointed her stake sharply at his heart. "Right there."  
  
++++++ ++++++ ++++++  
  
Spike made a couple of stops on the way back to his crypt. When he finally did make it back to his crypt, it was almost Buffy's normal patrol time. He lit the candles in his crypt so she could see better when she came in. He quickly cleaned up his crypt, annoyed with it's filth.   
  
"No way to impress a slayer, you wanker! Dirty crypt, no lights...wait, candles are romantic, so I'll scratch that one...oh, bollocks! -forgot roses, those ladies like them and all."  
  
Normally Spike would just fetch some off a grave. However, he knew Buffy wouldn't approve. He ran out to get the roses at the last minute, returned, and finished cleaning up the place. He looked back, and smiled to himself. He now had a couch, chair, telly, and a small table. The table was cleaned, floor was swept, and microwave and fridge were in the corner. He felt slightly funny, doing all this to impress a woman, but a small, glinting thought reminded him that this wasn't just any other woman.  
  
"Ok...candles, yes...blood, yes...chains, yes...handcuffs, yes...chocolates, yes...beers, thank BLOODY God....red sheets...red...."  
  
  
"You expecting company?"  
  
Spike turned around with roses still in his arms. He gave a small, smoldering smile, then strided over to her, looking her up and down.  
  
"Hello, dinner?"  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes at him."No, please don't eat me."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, and almost smacked the roses down. "No luv, I meant, MAY I take you to Dinner?"  
  
"Dinner?" Buffy looked around, then a question came to mind. "Wait a minute...what happened here?"  
  
"I was going to ask the same of you. I see you've taken a roll in the dirt, slayer."Spike wiggled his eyes.  
  
Buffy looked pointedly at him. "No, I just dusted this punk freak. He didn't know how to dress. Gone in LESS in sixty seconds. Bad movie, too. But anyways..." she motioned with her eyes the new additions to the crypt.  
  
"Martha Bloody Stewart, pet." Spike tried to keep patient through what was now going to be another Summers Inquisition.  
  
"How? Did you nick all of this?"  
  
Spike smiled at her use of his term. "No, duchess. The Gem of Amara wasn't the only thing down there, so I get some of the things pawned off now and then. Why do you ask? Does the slayer like my homely little look?"  
  
Buffy processed this, finding it unbelievable that he was actually becoming a home-spun vampire., "Uh...ok. Nevermind. Um...what were you saying before that?"  
  
"Dinner?" Spike raised a brow at her odd facial expression.  
  
"Dinner?" Buffy was still processing. She still couldn't believe he had a table. A table for what?- nevermind. Don't even think about it, Buffy!  
  
"Yes, dinner." Spike repeated, getting annoyed. "Nothing with garlic, please. That rules out Italian, pet."  
  
"So it IS true that garlic makes a good repellant?"  
  
"Shit." Spike thought. "Um, on kissing poofters or repelling vampires?"  
  
"Vampires, Spike."  
  
"I thought you got your answer the other night." He looked away for a moment, his eyes angry.  
  
Buffy looked at him, shocked. "You saw? You-you did come?"  
  
Spike stepped closer to her, almost touching her."Yes, luv. I'm still reeking of it. I don't know how I managed to shag you earlier with the way you still stenched of it!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Well, it turns you on, luv." Spike just shrugged.  
  
Buffy got livid as he said that word again. Luv. She closed in on the space between them, and started slamming him with punches. Spike just laughed at her between hits.  
  
"What's the matter, slayer? Afraid it's too close to the truth? We're equals, love. You and me...we belong together-"  
Punch.  
"You're a vampire! I'm a slayer, Spike!"  
Punch.  
"You're blond, so am I"  
Punch.  
"You're a fake blond"  
Punch.  
"I like men."  
"I am a-"  
"The alive kind."  
Kick. Down went Spike.  
"Ow!- Oh, yes." Spike caught his breath for a moment, then looked up at her with a sneer. "Like Captain Cardboard who let vamp whores suck his blood? That was normal. He was THE man. Or that other poofter who got a poke for no good reason at all? That's the kind of man you want?"  
  
"I swear, Spike, I'm one step away from st-"  
  
Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Listen bitch, just bloody admit it already! You don't like me saying luv because you're scared of feeling the same! We ARE the same- we both fight, luv, and shag each senseless, and most importantly, we are both soulless, and you KNOW it!"  
  
Buffy shook him off. "You don't know what your talking about" she mumbled softly. "Leave me alone."  
  
"That's just what those other wankers do, pet. Leave you. I refuse to do that. I can't live if I can only see you, but not touch. I can't." even soter he said, " I love you, Buffy."  
  
Buffy looked up at him and almost drowned in those blue eyes for a moment. Finally she spoke, rigid in her denial. "Then I'll make it easy. I'll leave." With that, she turned and left.   
  
Spike sighed, and ran a hand through his bleached hair.. "What the bloody hell did I do now?"  
  
++++++ ++++++ ++++++  
  
Buffy walked down the street, tears smarting in her eyes. "Bastard vampire!" She bumped right into a small group of men, but she walked on. "Watch we're you're going!" she retorted, and stumbled on towards her house. She finally got home and called out for Dawn. She looked over to the fridge and saw two notes.   
  
"At Tara's watching Bridget Jones' Diary. DWAMICTCOM, Dawn."  
  
Buffy inwardly groaned. That was Dan's abbreviated way of saying, "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." She noted the other one, and picked it up.  
  
"Out. Went Xander's place. -Will"  
  
  
  
Seeing that, Buffy went straight to the bathroom for a long, hot shower. She sighed comfortably as the hot water streamed down. Finally, the hot water ran cold, and she was forced to step out. She dried herself off, then wiped the steam off the mirror as she picked up her comb.   
  
"What the hell?"  
  
++++++ ++++++ ++++++  
  
Warren glared at Andrew. "You IDIOT! Do you have ANY idea what you've just done!?"   
Jonathon raised his hand. "Um, he turned Buffy invisible so now no one can see her?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Warren and Andrew cried, glaring menacingly at Jonathon.   
  
Warren turned back around to face Andrew. "You're gonna fix this, and very quickly, do you understand? We've just turned our guinea pig invisible. If we don't get her back, we're- we are, we're-"  
  
"Screwed?" offered Jonathon.   
  
"SHUT UP, JONATHON!" 


End file.
